


Classical Conditioning

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Supernatural Convention, toppy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Conventions are constant sources of inspiration! This time it was MinnCon, when Jared said, “Every time you see something dangling, why do you turn around?”





	Classical Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a background in Psychology. It’s only an adaptation of the term “classical conditioning” to the fic.

On their return to the hotel, Jared notices Jensen is much grumpier than usual.

“Are you okay, Jen? Is your knee still bothering you?” His concern is legitimate since Jensen injured his knee running with Jason yesterday.

“I'm fine, don’t worry. The medication your brother prescribed is working. By the way, remind me to thank him later,” Jensen says, and a small smile curling at the corners of his lips it’s all Jared gets.

He wants to comment on various situations that happened at the convention. He wants to talk non-stop, but Jared knows Jensen isn’t in the mood for it. So, the best thing to do is to be quiet.

Without an alternative, he focuses on his cell phone. As expected, already has a lot of comments about his dirty jokes online. Jared feels like laughing but avoids it because he doesn’t find it appropriate with Jensen's grumpiness.

Fans have a fertile imagination on Twitter, and he enjoys it usually. Other times, many words hurt him, even when he tries to avoid being offended by that.

Jared puts his cell phone in his pocket when the car stops, hurrying out of it to help Jensen. The older man doesn’t refuse his support, moving his left arm to Jared's shoulder, which has a firm grip on Jensen’s waist. He’s happy to be able to help on these rare occasions because it’s more common for Jensen to take care of him, as happened earlier in the Gold Panel when Jared made a mess with cupcakes.

They remain silent on the way to the room, and everything changes drastically as soon as the door is locked, and in the blink of an eye, an intimidating Jensen has him pinned against the door. He thanks for his back not to be hurt anymore; otherwise, the impact against the door would have been more painful.

Everything was an act. As a matter of fact, Jensen looks great, and there isn’t any sign of pain on his beautiful face, but pure determination.

“What did you mean by that, Jay?” The strong body pressed against him always has the same effect, and it doesn’t take long for his body to tingle with desire.

“What?” His words get a little choked up, and Jensen smiles. The bastard knows how he's affecting Jared.

“Every time I see something dangling, I turn around.” Jensen increases the pressure of his thigh in the middle of Jared's legs.

“Oh, that?” His mind usually goes blank every time Jensen throws him up against something, but he knows what his husband is talking about.

“Yeah, that,” Jensen says as a hand unbuttons Jared's zipper and pushes his jeans and underwear out of the way. In the next instant, experienced fingers are exploring Jared’s asshole.

The answer is automatic, and he moves his hips back, wanting more contact. “Jesus, Jensen!”

“Why did you say that? We both know that's not true.” The light touches of Jensen's fingers aren’t enough. Jared needs more.

“C’mon, man.” He’s already a step away from begging, and they have barely started.

“The truth is _you_ turn around every fucking time you see my huge cock ready for action.” Finally, a finger penetrates Jared, and he doesn’t hold any gasps.

“In fact, his behavior is Pavlovian. If the fans knew it!” Jensen insists, and both know this is true. As well as the older man’s reaction, that’s predictable every time his masculinity is questioned: Jared is fucked senseless. And it's just what he wants, that’s why he said the joke in the Main Panel.

In recent weeks, sex between them hasn’t been a priority because of marathon training, conventions, and filming. Today, nevertheless, Jared decided that he needed his man. More than ever. The solution was the provocation. And now, fortunately, he has a horny Jensen at his disposal.

His attempts to find more friction are ineffective because of the steady hand on his waist, and when the thick finger inside him finally hits his prostate, Jared wants to scream with relief.

“Jen? I need...” He is interrupted by Jensen's mouth against his, licking and sucking.

_Oh, God!_ He thinks. If there's one thing Jensen knows is kissing, and he savors Jared’s lips, who moves one hand to the older man's waist creating more contact between their groins. Jensen’s big bulge is tenting his jeans, and Jared needs to feel skin against skin soon, or he will explode.

Apparently, Jared isn’t the only one affected because when Jensen moves away from him, the clothes come off quickly.

They end up in bed, with Jensen between Jared's legs. A few more kisses and Jared tries to reach Jensen's erection, but he’s prevented by a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back against the sheets. Then, Jensen's lips leave his mouth, moving down to his nipples. The little kisses and hickeys in each one of them make Jared gasps and moans, “Jen! Please. C’mon.”

Obviously, his pleas are ignored, and Jensen continues the assault on his nipples. Jared moves his arms behind his head, trying to relax and let his husband keeping going.

When Jensen's mouth trails new kisses toward his navel, Jared thinks he'll finally have the mouth where he wants it most – his dick. But Jensen completely ignores his erection, pulling it out of the way with one hand and licking the belly button a few times.

For Jared, it's impossible not to squirm, warmth radiating from every spot where Jensen’s lips touch. He needs friction on his aching cock, but then Jensen is kissing him again, tongue mapping every corner of his mouth. And finally, Jensen moves his hips, humping against him, their cocks touching. His husband holds Jared’s neck in both hands, thumbs caressing his jaw as they kiss. He opens his legs wider and raises his knees, grabbing Jensen’s ass to urge him on.

They make out for a few minutes before Jensen releases him, leaving a new trail of kisses until he reaches his crotch again. But this time, fortunately, his husband doesn’t ignore his dick, licking the length and then swallowing it altogether, a hand caressing Jared’s balls lightly.

“Fuck, man. I love your mouth,” he inhales sharply, submitting to pleasant sensations running through his body. Jensen swallows him again, and he moves his hips up a little, fucking into his husband’s mouth.

“Jen! I’m…” He doesn’t even need to finish it, and Jensen releases the dick in his mouth, impeding Jared’s orgasm. He prefers to cum with his husband inside him.

Jensen gives some licks on Jared’s cock, wet with split, before liberating it. Then, he pushes Jared's legs up to his chest, holding the back of his thighs and moving his mouth to the younger man’s entrance, kissing it willingly. His husband eats ass like no one else, and Jared has the intention of taking advantage of every second of it.

Before however, Jared takes a pillow, and Jensen stop his ministrations for a moment to help him put it under his hips, facilitating access to his ass.

Jensen resumes the task, spreading Jared’s ass cheeks and passing his tongue over the rim. He feels kind of a slutty moaning uncontrollably and with his husband’s face between his ass cheeks. But he loves it, of course. Jared holds his own legs open, and every flick of Jensen’s tongue over his entrance is so dirty and perfect. Soon Jensen starts tongue fuck him, and at that point, his coherence is practically nonexistent.

Jared moans his husband's name, attracting Jensen’s attention. As a result, he gets a kiss, opening his mouth to accept the older man's tongue. And it should be totally gross, but it isn’t. He proves the taste of his ass on Jensen's tongue, and it's hot as hell.

When the organ returns to his hole, Jensen alternates between kisses, licks, and blows. Jared discovered he liked the air blown over his anus some months ago, and since then Jensen always blows him. It’s still new to him, and the feeling is pleasant.

“Hum…Do it again, Jen,” and his husband does, causing more groans to come out of Jared's mouth.

Jensen pats his ass after a few more licks, and Jared knows what to do. Then he turns around, placing one pillow on top of the other and supporting his crotch on them, hugging another pillow against his chest.

Jared barely opens his legs again, and Jensen spanks his ass with both hands, squeezing his buttocks before spreading it and kissing his hole.

“This ass is all mine. Just mine. Never forget that.” He feels Jensen's hot breath against his skin, and his husband finishes the sentence with another slap on his right ass cheek.

“Sure, baby. You're more than enough for me to handle,” he laughs, swinging his butt and getting more slaps on it. And he doesn’t even need to beg for his husband’s mouth because Jensen licks and kisses his entrance again until a wet finger is inserted completely.

With the help of the pillow, Jared tries to hold a scream that still comes out muffled. Another finger enters him, and this time he yells shamelessly.

“That’s it! Show me how much you like it, baby. Ass up,” he commands, and Jared obeys, arching his back. Jensen removes the fingers that were scissoring his entrance, and the sinful mouth goes back to his ass. It seems like Jensen can’t get away from it today.

And that's driving Jared crazy.

“I need your dick in my ass, Jen. Please. Please.”

He looks over his shoulder, just in time to see Jensen spit over his hole, and then lick it, giving it more kisses, plus a small bite on his buttock before taking his hands and lips off him.

“Jesus Christ, Jen!”

Not knowing what to feel – it's the first time Jensen spits on him – he doesn’t have time to process it, as his husband rubs his dick between Jared's ass cheeks, teasing.

“Ready for me?”

“Stupid question, Jack.” The lust is evident in Jared’s voice, and his asshole is twitching, desperate and eager to be filled.

The next sensation is of the lube being poured over his entrance. "It's cold," he complains, burying his face into the pillow.

"Not for long," his husband says. And he's right because the next thing Jared knows it’s Jensen's cock violating his rim.

"Ooh…" he groans loudly as his husband pushes and pushes, hands pulling him back and impaling Jared all the way into Jensen's sizeable cock. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he takes a deep breath trying to relax.

Jensen allows him to adjust to the size of his dick before starting his thrusts, which are slow at first. And he feels the enormity of the member inside him. After a couple of impulses, however, Jared is already reduced to whimpers, the head of Jensen's cock hitting his prostate with each movement.

He feels warm and soft hands opening his buttocks, and there is no discomfort in the vulnerability of his position. Indeed, he's pretty proud to be able to give it to his husband. Moreover, another dominant in their relationship isn’t going to work. Jensen is the typical alpha male, and Jared loves this persona, as well as his loving and caretaker side.

The same hands move, caressing Jared’s ass cheeks and hips as Jensen accelerates his movements. Then, he feels a weight on his ass and a kiss on his shoulder. The change of position allows his husband to slide even deeper.

“God. Fuck. Fuck me,” he holds the sheets tightly, almost suffocating in the intensity of pleasure radiating from his body. And the kisses continue, now on his neck.

Even in a visible state of delight, he notices Jensen’s head beside his and, propping himself up on his elbows, he kisses him for a few seconds. The kiss is reciprocated with equal enthusiasm, and he pulls Jensen's left arm around his neck, resulting in his husband pressing him against the pillows. Jensen's weight on his back is hearty welcome, and he’s everywhere, “Oh, fuck! Deeper,” Jared mutters, whimpering and holding a hand firmly on Jensen's arm that continues around his neck.

His excitement increases even more by thinking Jensen has all control here while he can’t do anything under the weight of the virile body above him. There is no getting away, and he just whines for more and more, and Jensen gives it to him, skin slapping against skin in a furious rhythm.

“You love me slamming into your little hole, baby. Admit it.”

With the incredible pressure on his prostate, he can admit anything.

“Fuck, Jack. Yeah!”

“It’s not enough.”

“I love it, okay.” Actually, Jared loves every second of their sex lives. But Jensen knows that.

“And who can’t see something dangling that he turns around?”

“Really?”

“I asked you a question,” Jensen insists.

“Me. Always. Happy now?”

“Almost.”

 And with that Jensen fucks him with wild abandon.

Obscene sounds fill the room, and Jared blushes as he becomes aware that those sounds are coming from him. But the attempt to hide his face in the pillow is interrupted by a hand on his jaw.

“Don’t hide, baby. This color looks good on you.”

Jared just smiles, flushing even more, and Jensen kisses his cheek, letting him go.

With the weight off his back, Jared manages to arch his ass, getting room to stroke his cock. It’s just what he needs. Two strokes and it's like pushing the button of orgasm, and Jared is taken aback by the force of it. It’s hot and overpowering, leaving him fucked out under his husband.   

Then, even in his post-orgasmic haze, he can enjoy the warm touches of Jensen’s member against his inner walls and over his prostate. Still hugging the pillow, Jared stays pliant until the heat of his husband's cum fills him up.

Jensen grunts and practically collapses on top of him, panting and sweaty. And soon some drops of semen drips down the inside of his thighs. He squirms a little, Jensen’s weight – who isn’t a small man either – being too much for him to handle.

“Sorry, baby,” Jensen says, pulling out and settling down beside him. The comfortable silence lasts a few minutes until Jensen’s hand finds his abused entrance, and Jared whimpers softly at the sensitivity of it. “You’re soaked, Jay. How it should be.”

No doubt that Jared pressed all the buttons of his husband today.

“I don’t know if I appreciate it or blame you for it.”

“Both.” Jensen laughs, kissing Jared sweetly. It’s entirely different from the frenzy of before but equally welcome.

“Are you calmer now, Jen?”

“Certainly!”

“What about your reputation? Intact again?”

“Well, that will only happen if a video of our sexual activities is posted on the internet. As it isn’t possible, I will continue to be the bottom for most fans probably.”

Jared laughs at the absurdity of Jensen's words, though he knows it's true. He was curious enough to take a look at fanfics.

Wanting to feed Jensen's ego, he says, “You've ruined my reputation today too, man. We're even now.”

“Me? What are you talking about?” Jensen asks, and his expression is one of surprise.

“When the fan said I would be a strawberry daiquiri, and you concluded it comes in a tall glass and it’s fruity,” Jared explains, and he’s aware he will look stupid, but he does anything for Jensen.

“And?” Jensen asks with a confused look.

“According to Urban Dictionary, one of the definitions of fruity is someone who _may act in a flamboyant, bouncy, or feminine way_.”

Now it's Jensen's turn to laugh.

“Only you to look at that sort of thing, Jay. Where was my head when I married you?” The expression of affection on the older man's face contradicts his words.

“I guess you were thinking with another head,” Jared says as moves his hand toward Jensen's cock. “This head here.” He runs his fingers over the tip of Jensen’s member.

“You're ridiculous, but I love you anyway,” Jensen says shyly, and Jared feels the dick in his hand give signs of interest.

“Besides that, we complete each other,” Jared vocalizes with conviction.

“Mmm...Maybe.” It's what comes out of Jensen's mouth. He seems more focused on the stimulation of Jared's hand.

“I’m sure, babe. You are a perfect example of classical conditioning too.”

“Why do you say that?” His husband manages to ask, cock swelling under Jared’s ministrations.

“I remember exactly what you told me on our wedding night.”

“What did I say?”

_“I wish I could control myself better around you, baby, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you_ ,” he imitates Jensen's husky voice as best he can.

Green eyes stare at him in astonishment, probably because Jared remembers every word Jensen said that night so many years ago. Then, he sees the sweetest smile on Jensen’s face, and it’s intended only for him.

“Idiot,” Jensen says, moving on top of Jared, who opens his legs to accommodate the other man. “You’re totally guilty for my Pavlovian response.”

As Jensen attacks his neck with kisses and enters him once more, Jared smiles, and he'll make sure his husband enjoys every inch of his strawberry daiquiri.


End file.
